Trading Places
by Dani1314
Summary: Tank and his ex Kristen trade places due to Tank's little brother Dragon science experiment.
1. Chapter 1

(Alarm Rings) "Wake up Tank! You'll be late again! Wake up you gotta take Dragon to school!" My name is Darrel Miles. Nickname Tank, they call me that cause I look like him. But I can't serenade girls with my sweet singing voice. That doesn't stop me from using my charm. I still girls like crazy anyway even with my low grade point average. As usual I'm running late for school. "Tank, Tank come on! You're making me late again!" "Dragon with your nerd ass, you can build a car." "It doesn't mean I can drive it. And I'm telling Mom you cursed. Let's go!" (Throws a pillow at Dragon) "All right I'm up." See my 12 year old brother is like an ultra nerd, like he goes past the level of Steve Urkel. The thing he has to do now is stalk a girl next door who hates him.

"All right get out." "Do you see a problem here?" "Yeah you're not moving." "No, this is not my school." "Oh for real?" "Tank, you don't know where I go to school?" "Uh, um, nah I'm just lost. Let's call this a detour." (Tank pulls out a cell phone to call Mom) "Tank, I go to Green Acres School." "Mom never mind, talk to you when I get out of school. (Hangs up) I already knew that." (After 3 schools, Tank finally pulls up to the right school) "All right now get out." "Thank you for dropping me off at 11:30." "Whatever man, get out my car." Damn that's not cool to forget what school our brother to go. But then again, he never wants me to come to his school. I think he's afraid of his friends thinking I'm cooler and cuter than him. Too bad it's true.

"Miles, you're late!" "Mr. F— "I don't want to hear it Miles! Because of you the class had to do 20 laps! (Class groans) But for Miles, you're doing 40. Get to it!" (Class starts running) "Gee thanks Miles. Then again you have to do more than us." "You don't have to remind me… _Krissy_." "Stop calling me that!" "You know you love it when I call you that." "No I don't." "You loved it when I called you that last night! I tore that ass up! Ha-ha!" "You know what, jump off a bridge Tank." Man I love making Kristen mad. Kristen is my ex. We dated for like 2, 3 years until I… she broke up with me. She said I was insensitive, immature, an inconsiderate flirtatious jerk. I think in all of that she called me a flirty asshole. Sure I still like her. I can admit that doesn't mean I'm a tell her that. I mean who wouldn't still like Kristen. She's a major red-boned cutie. She got a tattoo on her wrist. Man she just drop dead gorgeous. But beside the point, it wasn't my fault for the breakup. She's inconsiderate too. I wanted to have sex and dated for a long time without having sex. Matter of fact, we never had sex. And called me inconsiderate, she was my girlfriend and never gave up any. Not even a before and after breakup sex. I mean that's pretty inconsiderate if you ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bells rings) "All right, homework check class! And while I check the homework, I will be looking at the warm-up to see if you're at least trying. And don't be trying to do your homework right now. I can tell the difference between day old and fresh writing." (Tank slides into the classroom) "I'm here and tah-dah I've got my homework! Oh wait a minute that's math, damn it's not even completed." (Class laughs) "You're late Mr. Miles, as usual." "Aww come on teach, don't be like that. I'm not a… a… damn yo Charles what's the big word for on time?" "Punctual." "Yeah, you know I'm not the punctual type." "Sit down Mr. Miles. 5 points off, I should make it 10 for cursing." "All I said was damn, damn's in the bible." "Sit down." (Tank sits down besides Charles) "Yo she's checking homework yet?" "Yeah man but don't worry, I got you covered." "Bam! All you gotta do is sign your name, son." "That's what I'm talkin' about man."

Charles is my right hand, my ace, my manz. In other words my best friend, we've been homeboys ever since middle school. Even back then I were cheating off him. At first he used to snitch on me when I did. I tried to pay him off but he never took my money. I guess it was because I made him popular. You know the new kid's a nerd routine. I basically used my popular status to get to him. I know, I know, I am so nice. He was the 3rd smartest kid in the whole school. Next to Kristen and this kid named Justin, Cleveland, was it Johnny? I really don't know. Anyway I transformed Charles from the whitest black person into a regular black person, after that we've been best friends ever since. And I have my private nerd.

(Bell rings) "Mr. Miles, you are late." "And yet, you teachers are always surprised." "Yes sir, I am late but you know me." "Mr. Miles just sit down." "Yes sir." (Tank salutes and sits down in another desk in front of Kristen) "Why me?" "I heard what you said." "So you're not gonna do shit about it." "Aww don't be like that. I'm just sayin' that I heard you. That was kind of funny." "Tank, can you please move?" "Sorry I can't do that." "Darrel, I'm not asking you again. Please move before I kill you right now and make it look you committed suicide." "So mean but for real, I can't move." "Why?" "Mr. Miles, your seat is beside Kristen." "But sir I don't— "Your seat Mr. Miles." "Yes sir." (Tank gets up and sits besides Kristen. He smiles at her and Kristen deeply sighs) "You did this on purpose." "Actually no, I was trying to sit by Angela." (Tank waves at Angela and Angela waves back flirty-like) "You really are an asshole." "Hey don't be jealous. Remember you broke with me." "I'm not jealous and I broke with you because you're an asshole." (Bell rings)


	3. Chapter 3

(Girls wave at Tank and Charles while they walk through the parking lot) "Before I drop you off, I gotta go pick up Dragon." "Man can you please just drop me off first?" ""Yeah I'll drop you off first, when gas prices go down or my mom decides to pay for my gas. (They get in the car and Tank starts the car up to leave then Kristen walks up to Charles' window) Can you get off my car? Gas ain't cheap you know." "Shut up Tank, Charles are you still in debate?" "Of course I am." "I need to re-sign your name." "Ok what's this for?" (Tank coughs and taps his watch) "Well they fired our debate coach. The new one had asked me to get students name that were still in debate. And turns out there are a lot of kids who dropped out." "They probably dropped out because you're the captain." "Oh really? I didn't know that. So when are we going to meet again?" (Tank coughs and taps his watch) "You should really that cough fixed. Anyway, after I finish I'll let you know the new schedule." "Ok, here you go and see you later." "See you later, Charles." "Goodbye, Kristen!" (Kristen walks away holding a middle finger up and Tank drives off) "She is so beautiful isn't she?" (Tank deeply sighs) "Yeah she is, sadly."

(Dragon runs to the car and quickly gets in) "Go! Go! Go!" (Tank speeds off. Dragon face hits the window and Charles head hits the dashboard) "You couldn't wait until I got my seatbelt on." "Now what is it, Dragon?" "I need to get home by 4:30. My experiment needs to be reconstructed at 4:30 sharp if I don't get there, it's useless to me." (Tank screeches to a halt. Charles head hits the back of the seat) "If I wanted to get beat up, I would've just hung around basketball courts until 6 pm." "I thought some kids were chasing you or something." "No of course not remember I'm not you; people don't think I'm a jerk." (Tank starts up the car) "Hold on before you drive like you're in a drag race. (Charles put on his seatbelt and then Tank drives off) So what is this experiment that you're working on?" "Well I'm trying to see if oxygen mixed with liquid technetium and iron will produce a carbon francium. That way it will create a visible orbit time continuum." "Oh, that's nice but you will need plutonium too." "That's why I need to get home at 4:30 because if my theory is right, I won't need plutonium." "Oh but how did get a hold of technetium more or less to make it into liquid." "Money does have its worth sometimes." (Charles and Dragon high five each other) "Ok Steve Urkel and Dexter none of that made any sense." "You know it's own your fault you don't understand. Like they say, you can lead a human to knowledge but you can't force them to learn it." "Keep it up Dragon, your ass gonna be walking. And when you H20 or what not doesn't work, that'll be your fault." "See young idiots are in-training haters. When they grow up, they'll be fully trained dumbass haters by then." "Yeah watch your damn mouth before I tell Mom." (Tank turns up the radio. Dragon mocks Tank and talks out the corner of his mouth) "Little sex-crazed idiot. How does he get water out of that? Then again he probably thinks that H20 means 20 squirting bitches." (Charles laughs at what Dragon said) "What's so funny?" "Nothing Tank by the way, umm do you know what H20 means?" (Dragon starts to chuckles) "Seriously what's so funny?" "Nothing Tank and you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to." "Oh I wasn't paying attention to the question anyway." (Tank turns back up the radio. 2 Reasons by Trey Songz comes on and Tank starts singing aloud) "I only came here for the bitches and the drinks! Bitches and the drinks! Bitches and the drinks!" (Charles and Dragon both laughs) "Nerds."


End file.
